1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boost type power converting apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a short-circuit protection apparatus of a boost type power converting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional boost type power converting apparatus 100. The boost type power converting apparatus 100 receives an input voltage Vin, and provides an output signal Out1 to a load 130. In the boost type power converting apparatus 100, a controller 101 provides a control signal to turn on or off a switch SW1. By turning on or off the switch SW1, an inductor L1 and a capacitor C1 can store energy, so as to generate the output signal Out1.
In the conventional boost type power converting apparatus 100, a short-circuit phenomenon is usually occurred due to a careless operation of a user or damage of the load 130 (for example, a light-emitting diode) caused by a long time operation. Since such short-circuit phenomenon may cause a damage of the power converting apparatus 100, the load 130 or other peripheral devices, a fuse Fuse is disposed on a path through which the power converting apparatus 100 receives the input voltage Vin. Therefore, when the short-circuit phenomenon is occurred, the fuse is first blown, so as to avoid damaging the power converting apparatus 100, the load 130 or the other peripheral devices. However, a main shortage of using the fuse Fuse for protection is that when the trouble that causes the short-circuit phenomenon is cleared, the power converting apparatus 100 has to be sent back to the factory for replacing the fuse, which is inconvenient in utilization.